


Tentatively Titled "Fornication Nation"

by Matrya



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vice president makes his move and receives an unexpected reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentatively Titled "Fornication Nation"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OscarLeogere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/gifts).



> This was a fic written in October 2008 by an American (Matrya) and an Italian ([Miky](http://utopia83.livejournal.com/) aka Goddess), both with a healthy sense of humour.

"Mr. President, it so happens that I currently am in a position to ...ahem...show you my appreciation of your past and present policies in a heartfelt and profound manner."  
  
George looked up at Dick, his best friend and confidant on all matters excluding his love of My Little Ponies. Though, Dick knew him so well that George wouldn't be surprised if he had realised even that deep, dark secret. "Your apprecia-whatsit?" George asked, confounded by the numerous syllables and the concept of heartfult. Was that anything like looking into someone's eyes and seeing their soul?  
  
"It would mean, Mr. President..." Dick sometimes forgot that George needed to be shown things instead of being told. His mind could not handle big concepts all at once.  
  
George's eyes widened in eager anticipation of his best buddy's next words. He'd never figure out how Dick could talk so well to make everything make sense and sound pretty. There was something about Dick that George just understood, and Dick understood him, too.  
  
Dick cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Mr. President, that we could engage in consensual adult activities."  
  
Thinking about it awfully hard, George finally came to a conclusion and his face lit up. "Are you saying you want to..." George began, trailing off in teasing uncertainty. "You want to play Twister!?"  
  
Dick stopped short of facepalming. Why in the hell had he been appointed vice president to this bumbling idiot, again?  
  
"Are you okay, Dick?" George asked. Maybe he'd guessed too well, and Dick had wanted it to be a surprise?  
  
Then Dick had an idea. Of course, they could play twister. And he could use every clich? in the book to get to his end goal.  
  
Now George was really starting to worry. Dick had on his Determination Nation face. George giggled at the name before shaking his head. "Dick? Did you want to play?" He looked around conspiratorially before whispering, "I keep Twister in my desk. Just in case."  
  
Then again, he could just bend the President over the desk and have his way with him.  
  
"Dick?" George prodded gently. After another minute of silence, he licked his lips. "My spinner works real good."  
  
"It just so happens," Dick advanced on him, focusing on the way his tongue moved across his lips, "that I had something else in mind."  
  
Eyes widening, George looked from side to side. "Jenga?" He cleared his throat. "Or Monopoly?"  
  
"No. And no."  
  
"W-well, then..." George trailed off nervously. "W-what?"  
  
Dick refrained from asking his president if he was really that thick, and instead took a moment to crowd the most powerful man in the world between himself and a wall.  
  
George actually let free a small 'eep', starting to think maybe Dick did know about the My Little Ponies and was mad about it. Then, though, he looked into Dick's heaven-blue eyes and saw there something he often saw in Laura's eyes any time Condy was around. "You want to...make...whoopie?" George asked. "But, Dick, that is an abomination unto the Lord, two gentlemen engaging in a beautiful act meant to occur between a man and a woman."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Dick replied, forestalling other and more insidious objections. "Just pretend you're a woman."  
  
George nodded slowly. "I can do that. Laura asks for that one all the time. But, thou shalt not commit adultery," he continued, quoting the commandment.  
  
"Then call it by any other name, and it won't be a sin."  
  
"Okay," George agreed with a remarkably small amount of hesitance and stood, waiting.  
  
Dick took a moment to be sure George wouldn't run, idly wondering exactly how thick the man could really be, before he pressed his lips to the president's and started at his belt buckle.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
